The life of the Black Knight
by Metal Overlord
Summary: How the Black Knight Lived and Died, Chapter 1 Reposted, Tida Falls to Raem
1. The fall of Tida

Well, here is my description the life of the Black Knight, I hope you like it.  
  
I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles  
  
Tida Village  
  
"Mother! Mother!" Yelled the little Lilitie child, "The miasma is closer than last night!"  
  
"Hush now darling, we must have faith in our caravan" Spoke Tyria "For if we don't......well let us get inside and have breakfast."  
  
"Yes mother, I shall have faith, but what if they don't come back?" Asked Raria "What if they forget about us?"  
  
"What's this I hear about forgetting?" Asked Reiner "Your brother is in that Caravan and I doubt he'll forget about us, now no more talk about miasma let us eat."  
  
"Okay father, I won't worry about it anymore."  
  
"Good girl, we have to hurry and eat though, there is a village meeting in an hour."  
  
A short while later  
  
"What do you think the meeting will be about father?" Asked Raria.  
  
"We will just have to wait and see then won't we?" Replied Reiner  
  
"Quiet both of you! The elder is about to speak." Whispered Tyria  
  
"Now hear this! We elders have been researching and have found that if the miasma continues to consume this village at its current rate, then we shall only have 3 more days left until we all die. So it is our decision that we make great haste to get to Alfitaria." Spoke Deiter Harshly. "So go to your homes and take only what you need."  
  
"How will we get there!?" Came a voice from the crowd.  
  
"Ya! We need a crystal chalice" Came another.  
  
To this Deiter replied, "Now now we have thought of that and come up wit-"  
  
"He is trying to kill us! We must stay and wait for our caravan!" Came a third voice.  
  
"No! We must not fight, it can only lead to more suffering and sadness!" Yelled Deiter "If we continue our anger and mislead hopes can only lead to the rise of a monster!"  
  
"Now he is trying to lie to us! We must stay!" Came the first voice again.  
  
All of a sudden the earth started to shake and tremble.  
  
"Father! What's happening!" Screamed Raria  
  
"The elder was right our conflict did give rise to a monster!" Bellowed Reiner  
  
As Raria looked at the monster emerge she was filled with fear, it was basically the scientists house, one of it's arms was a cannon and the other a tangled mess of wooden boards, its legs were a mess of roots and dirt and it's eye a bright green, the smell of miasma coming from it was putrid and it headed strait for the dimly glowing crystal.  
  
"What is it doing father!" Screamed Raria  
  
"It's going to destroy the crystal! We must stop it" Yelled Reiner.  
  
But his words were heard in vain as the monster picked up the crystal and threw it a great distance away. With the barrier down, the miasma poured in and in seconds everyone was on the ground holding their throats, in her last words Raria Said "Brother...............why.........did..........you..............leave.........u......s....  
  
"Excellent" Spoke a cold voice. "Their memories will be delicious. He he he  
  
In Alfitaria  
  
"Captain! A caravan has just been brought in! Apparently only one survived the attack"  
  
"Bring him in! I want to hear him"  
  
"But he, well he has amnesia, I think it would be best if we gave him some time to think and clear his head."  
  
"Perhaps your right, good job solider, I hear your wife has given birth to a boy, is this true?"  
  
"Yes sir, his name is Sol Racht."  
  
"Well, go spend time with him, you have my permission to take the day off."  
  
"Thank you sir, and what should I do with the caravaner?"  
  
"Give him a small house near the edge of town and find him a job if you can."  
  
"Yes sir. Oh and captain?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The village to the west, Tida, has been taken by the miasma it is reported that there are no survivors."  
  
"Hmmm, well I shall inform the General, good day soldier."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Metal Overlord: Well? What did you think? I will write some more chapters if People like it. 


	2. The bet that won love

Here is the second chapter  
  
I don't own anything related to final fantasy crystal chronicles  
  
5 Years after the fall of Tida  
  
Alfitaria  
  
As he looked upon the caravaner' s returning for the year a small smile formed on Gami te's face, he had always dreamed of joining a caravan, ever since he was rescued by one 10 years ago, he could barley remember anything before that, it was like a large blur gathering in his mind. To this he frowned in all of the life that he could remember he had no real parents, the closets thing he had was Hurite a soldier in the army. Every now and then he would stop by to see how things were going. He even sometimes brought his child with him.  
  
He smiled once again as the caravaner' s approached the king and bowed, it was then at that moment that he saw her, it was only for a second but it seemed like it lasted for an eternity. Her bright blue eyes, small rosy cheeks, oh how he had dreamed about just being able to talk to her. But he could never do that, he was much to shy to even think about doing that.  
  
"Just go over and talk to her." Came a voice from his side.  
  
"What? Who? I wasn't doing anything!" He said nervously.  
  
His friend Lediter Chuckled and then replied "Really? Then what else could you be drooling at? The clouds? The star carrots?"  
  
"Be quiet! You know what I mean." He retorted.  
  
"Comon. Here I'll give you 50 gil to go over there and ask her to go on a date with you." Lediter said Slyly.  
  
"Okay then, hand it over."  
  
"Not until you talk to her." Lediter said Teasingly  
  
"Fine but I blame you for anything stupid I do" He said with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Just go!" Lediter said while pushing him away.  
  
While walking through the crowd he bumped into at least 5 people before getting to her.  
  
"H h h hi." He said stuttering terribly.  
  
"Oh, hello there, I'm Maryter what's your name?" She asked.  
  
"My name? Well its, um well, you see it's Veiyr, I think." He cursed himself in the head for that mistake.  
  
"He he he, normally most people remember there names, but I guess I can let it pass for now, hey. Aren't you the guy the caravan saved 10 years ago?" She asked.  
  
"How do you know that?" He asked  
  
"My father was the one who saved you" She replied  
  
"How did you know it was I?" He asked  
  
She looked into his eyes and answered. "My father said that the one he rescued had red eyes almost like a fire. So what happened?"  
  
"I don't remember what happened as a matter of fact I don't even remember anything before that." He replied  
  
"So does that mean you don't remember anyone? Your mother? Father? Siblings?" She asked.  
  
"Non of them, it's like something took all of my memories then tossed me aside for dead." He replied  
  
She thought for a minute then spoke. "Wait. I think I remember a myth once, but that's not important, so why did you come over here anyway?"  
  
He almost fell over remembering the deal he made with Lediter. "Well I was just wondering, if maybe you're not too busy, perhaps we could go for a walk sometime?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Sure. How about tomorrow at about noon?" She asked  
  
His heart almost skipped a beat with that one sentence. "Okay, then tomorrow."]  
  
And it was with that simple conversation that there love began to grow. They continued to go out until a 5 years later on the eve of the myrrh festival.  
  
"Maryter, it has been exactly 5 years since I first talked to you, and since then I have always loved you, and well this is hard for me to say so I'll just do it now, Maryter will you marry me?" He asked  
  
"Oh Veiyr, why would I ever say no!" She cried  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked  
  
"What do you think you big lug?" She said.  
  
This was the happiest moment of his life, this memory would live on forever.  
  
But not everyone was celebrating that night, there was one who as he looked on the couple a cold sinister smile formed on it face.  
  
"It's time to finish what I started 15 years ago." He said laughing into the darkness.  
  
Metal Overlord: It can only go downhill from here, oh and the Veiyr is now 25 and Maryter is now 24, just so ya know. 


End file.
